Pacing leads having at least two electrodes at the distal end are in use for bipolar pacing, as well as for providing sensory information to an attached cardiac pacemaker. Generally, bipolar pacing leads are either active or passive fixation, the former using tines typically, and the latter using a screw mechanism. A bipolar active fixation lead can have its helical screw be one of its electrodes and a ring electrode spaced from the distal end of the pacing lead as its second electrode. The spacing between the two electrodes is usually dependent upon the physical constraints attendant with the design of the distal end of the lead and its materials. However, it is beneficial to have the two electrodes very close together, particularly for sensing differences in the electrical signals in the heart.
The design and proximity of the electrodes can be such as to enhance the electrical signal sensing capability of the bipolar lead to allow improved discrimination of the sensed signals. Generally, abnormal electrical activity such as ventricular tachycardia or ventricular fibrillation results in electrical signals having differing characteristics. For example, in a given patient, ventricular tachycardia may produce electrical potentials much higher than normal sinus rhythm. By comparison, ventricular fibrillation may produce electrical potentials which are smaller than that of normal sinus rhythm signals. The ability of a pacing lead to discriminate between the signals is at least partially dependent upon the spacing between the two electrodes. The ability to sense the electrical potential across a small area within the myocardial tissue would be very beneficial in allowing a pacing system to discriminate between the various electrical signals within the heart. In addition, minimizing the spacing between the electrodes used for bipolar sensing would also minimize the sensing of "far field" electrical signals generated within the chest cavity.
In view of the above characteristics of a pacing system, a bipolar lead having a very small separation between the respective anode and cathode electrodes is desirable to enhance the sensing capability of the bipolar lead. This enhanced sensing capability would improve the ability of the implantable pulse generator to discriminate ventricular tachycardia from ventricular fibrillation from normal sinus rhythm. If the lead is used in conjunction with an implantable defibrillator, the ability to discriminate between these conditions can be used to determine the kind of therapy to be provided.